Is This Love?
by Gangsta Aragorn 69
Summary: Narcissa Black, who gets forced into a loveless marriage, finds herself falling for Severus Snape. They start seeing each other behind Lucius's back, and a harmless attraction heats up into a searing affair. But things get even more complicated when a pregnancy and a sexy older sister come along... Main pairing: Snape/Narcissa. other pairings: Lucius/Narcissa, Snape/Bellatrix.
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa Black had everything a girl could ask for. She was wealthy, a pure-blood, and in good health. In addition to that, she was beautiful, which was quite a commodity among pure-blood families. Her smooth, platinum blonde hair reached just past her shoulders. Her skin was so pale, it seemed to glow blue and nearly match her eyes. Any girl would be ecstatic to be Narcissa. But in all of her twenty four years, she had never been more unhappy than she was at this moment.

Tonight, there was a party at her family's estate, celebrating her engagement to Lucius Malfoy. How could she even begin to explain him? He was rude, stuck up, arrogant, greedy, selfish.. worst of all, she did not love him. And she knew he did not love her. It was an sort of an arranged marriage. Malfoy's parents had pushed him to propose. Narcissa's parents had pushed her to accept it.

Her duty as a woman of the Noble House of Black was to marry the most wealthy, high-status pure-blood bachelor that would have her. Make it appear to others as a respectable, normal marriage. And then produce as many healthy heirs as possible ( particularly sons ). But Narcissa, being the romantic that she was, had always wished to find true love.

Truthfully, Narcissa didn't even _like_ Lucius, let alone love him. They'd gone to school together. Talked a few times. But they were next to strangers. Lucius had never paid much attention to her because he was too busy trying to gain the favor of her eldest sister, Bellatrix. Not unlike countless others. She was commonly referred to as the prettiest of the three Black sisters.

But, Bellatrix had chosen Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus and his younger brother Rabastan had fought over her like rabid dogs. Buying her jewelry, showering her with attention and compliments, and practically waiting on her hand and foot. It was only natural that she ended up with one of them, and Rodolphus was the more handsome of the two. Bellatrix didn't love him, but that didn't really matter to either of them.

Since Lucius couldn't have Bellatrix, he settled for Narcissa, who he thought was the next best thing. He sure as hell hadn't even thought about taking Andromeda. Many people found her boring, plain, and only half as beautiful as Bellatrix or Narcissa. And if anyone even decent did want her, she was no longer available since she ran off with a mud-blood, much to the Black family's humiliation. That whole ugly mess just put extra stress on Narcissa to find a 'suitable' husband. The Blacks were not as respected as they used to be due to many recent scandals, Andromeda eloping with a mud-blood being at the top of the list.

Narcissa was sitting in front of her vanity, running a comb through her hair as tears streamed down her face, leaving streaks of mascara. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which startled her. She sniffled, then cleared her throat so whoever was outside the door wouldn't hear that she was crying.

" Who is it? I'm rather tied up at the moment. " Narcissa called, in the calmest voice she could muster.

" It's me. I'm coming in. " replied a husky, purr of a voice.

Narcissa easily recognized that voice.

Bellatrix shuffled in the room, not surprised at all to find Narcissa in tears. Her baby sister was so predictable. She came to stand behind her, and placed her hands on her shoulders, then kissed the top of her head.

" Don't cry. It's not so bad..remember, you could have it a lot worse. Be brave, Cissy. You'll grow fond of him in time. " Bellatrix whispered, in her best attempt to comfort her.

Narcissa whipped around and hugged her tight in response.

* * *

Meanwhile, the party downstairs was coming along quite nicely. Everyone was drinking champagne and chattering mindlessy. And they all seemed to be in a good mood. This engagement was the topic of many recent conversations among high-society pure-bloods.

Lucius was standing near the staircase, waiting for his bride-to-be to come down and join him. Well, really he was waiting for her sister. He knew she was up there with Narcissa.

" Good party, huh? " asked Severus Snape, who came to stand next to Lucius.

Severus had been a friend of his back in school. Not a close friend, but he was someone Lucius wanted at the party, and even at the wedding. Mainly just to show off, but he had to admit that Severus was kind of cool. And he was very intellegent. Lucius would rather be on his good side than his bad side. He just nodded in response, his eyes glued to the staircase, still eagerly awaiting the Black sisters' arrivals.

" Congratulations, by the way. Narcissa is really something. " said Snape, taking a sip of champagne and looking dreamily content to be thinking about Narcissa.

He'd had a huge crush on her for quite some time, but he'd never acted on it or told anybody. He figured that one of the beautiful Black sisters would never be interested in an awkward, poor, skinny half-blood. He figured he'd saved himself quite a bit of embarrassment.

" Oh...yeah. Thanks. Narcissa will be a good wife, I'm sure. " Lucius said, not really sounding too thrilled or interested.

Snape picked up on this, and gave Lucius a look that said just that. Why would anyone be unhappy about marrying Narcissa?

" Between you and me, I always wanted Bellatrix. " Lucius whispered.

Truth be told, that didn't surprise Snape. He'd seen the way he used to chase after her before she married Lestrange. Snape would give anything to be Lucius...Then, he realized he'd been silent for too long.

" Uh.. mhm. She's hot. " Snape replied, taking another sip of champagne.

He figured it was a good idea to agree on that, as to not seem suspicious. ' Narcissa deserves better than this stuck up jerk. ' he thought. But what could he do about it?

Just then, there were several gasps from the party guests. They all clapped as the two Black sisters came down the stairs, Narcissa in powder blue and Bellatrix in red. Lucius went over to greet his fiancee, with an insincere hug and a peck on the cheek. Then he took her out onto the dance floor, cutting his eyes at Bellatrix as he walked by.

Snape went back over to the alcohol and poured himself a tall glass of firewhiskey, watching the perfect blonde couple dance as sheer envy blazed through every muscle in his body. He figured he could just stand there until Lucius danced with Bellatrix, then he might be able to squeez in a dance with Narcissa.

" Pour me some? " purred the voice of a woman.

Snape looked over to see Bellatrix with a smug smile plastered on her lovely face. His eyes flickered up and down her body, and were stuck on her cleavage for a few seconds.

" Nevermind. I'll pour it while you stare. " she stated.

She didn't even sound annoyed.

" Uh.. no! I got it. " he stammered, quickly pouring Bellatrix some firewhiskey.

She snatched it from his hand, then blew him a kiss before slinking onto the dance floor. That was weird. Snape took a large gulp of alcohol, feeling the burning sensation in his throat as it made its way down. He could look at nothing but Narcissa as she moved so gracefully. Her slender hips swaying, her slender legs twsting about with such skill, and her blonde hair whipping around her face. She reminded him of a gypsy. Lucius sure was a lucky guy.


	2. Chapter 2

The upbeat party had been going on for several hours now. Some had left. And most of the remaining guests were drunk into oblivion. Snape was standing by the food tables, eating shrimp cocktail. He was one of the few people left who wasn't three sheets to the wind.

A flicker of hope passed through him when he saw Lucius and Bellatrix going out the front door, probably to smoke. Narcissa was headed for the staircase. This was it. He was going to talk to her. He sure wasn't going to spill his feelings out, but he was going to make sure that she acknowledged his presence. Snape slowly made his way to the stairs, making sure nobody noticed he was following Narcissa. That would look bad.

He hurried into the empty bedroom where Narcissa had ran in, looked around the room and didn't see her. But then his eyes caught that the sliding door was open. She'd gone out onto the balcony. However, he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see.

Narcissa was barefoot, standing on the ledge. She trembled as tears ran down her face, and her hair blew in the wind. It hit him what she was about to do.

" Hey! Hey, get down from there. You don't want to do this. " Snape told her, holding out his hand to help her down.

Narcissa gasped, and nearly lost her balance in fright. Damn, she'd been caught.

" Just... just go away. This is none of your concern. " she replied, looking down off the ledge.

As she stuck one foot out, Snape wrapped his arms around her and forcefully pulled her back onto the balcony, despite her kicking and screaming. Why counldn't he have just left her be? He didn't have to tell anyone.

" Nothing ever goes my way! " she screeched, as she sunk to the cold cement in a heap, sobbing uncontrollably.

Snape immediately sunk to her level, and pulled her into a warm, inviting hug. Surprisingly, she gave into his embrace. Something about it gave her comfort. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder, feeling the wetness of her tears soaking through his outer robe. He had one arm wrapped tightly around her back, and the other was up around her shoulder, his fingers running through her hair.

" Everything will be okay, Narcissa. " Snape said, soothingly.

" No it won't. " she choked out in a whisper between her sobs.

Narcissa pulled away from his embrace, and ran off into the bedroom, only to slump down on the bed and cry some more. Snape went in after her. He knelt down next to the bed, and stroked her hair until she finally stopped crying. Narcissa lifted her head up to face Snape, who instinctively wiped off the mascara that was streaked down her face.

" I'm sorry. " she stammered, trying to regain her composure.

" You have nothing to apologize for. We all have moments of weakness. " Snape replied, offering her a hankie from his pocket.

Narcissa wiped her dripping nose with it, and blinked back more tears. Why was he being so kind to her? She barely knew him.

" You don't love him, do you? " Snape asked, boldy.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the fact that he'd been brave enough to ask that. Even though the answer was yes. She took a deep breath, and nodded her head to show that she agreed with Snape.

" You don't even seem to _like _him. " he added, figuring he was right about that as well.

He'd seen them back at school. They barely talked, and he knew for a fact that Narcissa found him to be rude and obnoxious. She surely had no interest in being his friend, let alone his wife.

" No. But I do love my family. You don't understand. You're free to be with anyone you want. I have to do what's right. " she managed to get out, as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks.

" What's right or what's expected? " he questioned, as he wiped the fresh tears away with the sleeve of his robe.

Narcissa shrugged. She supposed it was both. Right and expected. Expected to her. Right to her family

" Does your happiness mean anything? " Snape asked, increadulously.

" It means nothing to my family. Why should it mean anything to me? " she replied.

That was honestly the way that she saw it. But what was she supposed to do?

" You can't tell me you've never had dreams of marrying for love. " he stated.

" Of course I've had dreams of love. What girl doesn't? But there's nothing I can do about it. " Narcissa responded, finally sitting up and folding her hands on her lap.

" Yes there is. " Snape whispered in her ear, before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Narcissa was the one to pull away once it hit her that this was wrong. She couldn't let this happen. Snape saw her eyes widen, and her cheeks flush. Then she ran out of the room, leaving him to sit on the bed thinking he'd messed something up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pair of Lucius and Bellatrix were standing out the garden, having a cigarette just as Snape predicted. They were in the middle of a very heated conversation concerning Narcissa.

" I'm not slow, Malfoy. I know you don't love my sister. " Bellatrix stated, flatly, before taking a drag off her cigarette then blowing smoke toward the stars.

" Who's to say I don't? " Lucius asked, even though he and Bellatrix both knew he had no romantic feelings for Narcissa.

" She's just a trophy to you. A consilation prize because you couldn't have me. " Bellatrix purred, seductively.

Lucius scoffed. Bella had always been so full of herself.

" Not everybody wants you, Bella. " he informed her, although knowing fully well that she was right.

" Of course not, just most of them. Including you. " Bellatrix whispered, coyly as she moved closer to him.

Lucius gulped and suddenly felt hot under the collar. But before he could try and argue with her again, the front door swung open. They were greeted by Snape with a glass of red wine in his hand.

" Severus. " Bellatrix said, letting his name roll off her tongue as if he was something to eat.

" Uh... hi. Can I, uh.. bum a smoke? " he asked, before taking another sip of wine.

Bellatrix took a large gulp of firewhiskey before inching up her dress, exposing slender white legs, and a pack of smokes held against her thigh by a small scrap of black lace. Both Snape and Lucius couldn't take their eyes off her.

Bellatrix didn't make any move to take the pack and give it to him. Snape just stood there. Was he supposed to get it? But before he could, Lucius beat him to the punch. Damn hihm. He took a cigarette out and handed it to Snape.

" Um.. thanks. " Snape said, before lighting it with a non-verbal spell.

The pack was snatched out of Lucius's hand by Bellatrix, who put it back into place, then fixed her dress. She was annoyed that Lucius had fallen for her little teasing trick, and not Snape. She'd never say it, but she would be quite thrilled to be underneath him screaming his unworthy name. Though she couldn't explain why. It bothered her that he seemed pretty impervious to her charm.

" If you want another one, you know where to find them. " she said, saucily.

Then she threw her cigarette on the ground, stomped it out with a stilettoe heel, and went back inside.

" Cock tease. " Lucius scoffed, as soon as the door shut.

Snape gave a toothy grin in response.

" If I didn't know better, I'd say she wants you. " Lucius told him.

" No.. no way. Women don't want me. " Snape argued.

" If you say so. " Lucius replied, sounding almost jealous.

' How could Lucius be jealous that Bellatrix is hitting on me when he gets to marry Narcissa? ' Snape asked himself, completely baffled


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Narcissa had to go to the Malfoy Estate for the day which she was not at all pleased about. She was supposed to spend the day with her fiancee and his parents. Afterall, she was going to wed Lucius in just two short months. Her father had insisted she at least get to know them minimally. He wasn't as quick to marry her off to a stranger as her mother was. Cygnus nor Druella was partcicularly warm or loving. But Cygnus was the more understanding of the two when it came to his daughters. Especially Bellatrix, who had always been his favorite. Though he also had a soft spot for Narcissa.

Druella was making quite a fuss about it. Theis day had to go perfect. She did not want her daughter screwing up her own future. She had high hopes for her. Narcissa had spent nearly two hours trying on almost every dress she owned. Druella was finally happy with a simple, floor length white dress with long lace sleeves. It made her appear so innocent and angelic. Purity of unmarried women was very important to respectable wizarding families. Though Bellatrix had always been a lost cause in that department, Narcissa had not disappointed, much to her mother's satisfaction.

The unusually happy mother gave her daughter's hair one last fix. She'd curled it for her today, and pulled it into a bun. Narcissa was more than annoyed. She thought she looked like an idiot. Like some prissy little perfect angel.

" There. Now get going or you will be late. A wife must never keep her husband waiting. You'll soon learn that. " Druella hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snape awoke to the sunlight shining through his bedroom window. He yawned and stretched, then went downstairs to find something to eat.

He'd just put on a pot of coffee when he heard something tap against his window. He looked over to see a huge, black owl with scraggly feathers and red eyes. It was carrying a letter in its beak. At first, he wasn't sure he wanted to let it in. But then he recognized it upon looking at it closer. That was clearly Bellatrix's owl.

Snape opened the window, and the owl fluttered in, perching on the back of one of his chairs. He carefully approached it, and took the letter it was carrying.

* * *

_Hello Severus._

_I'm using Bellatrix's owl because I don't have my own. We need to talk. It's important. Please meet me at the pub in Knockturn Alley tonight at seven o'clock. Sorry this letter is short and unexplanitory. But I hope you can make it. _

_Sincerely, _

_Narcissa Black_

_p.s. The bird is going to sit there all day and make noise unless you give it something to eat. And watch your fingers when you do so._

* * *

What could Narcissa want to talk to him about? Maybe it was to do with last night. She probably didn't appreciate him being so foward. He hoped she wasn't angry. He hoped Bellatrix wasn't coming with her. If she heard that someone made a move on her baby sister, things would get ugly. Snape really didn't feel like getting stabbed tonight. Well, Narcissa did say to meet _her_ there. She didn't specify that anyone else would be there.

Suddenly, Snape heard a loud screech. It startled him, and he let out a gasp. But then he realized it was only the owl. Snape thought for a moment, then started looking through the cupboards for something to give to the owl so it would leave. Frankly, the thing freaked him out.

His eyes fell on a granola bar, and he supposed that would do. He held it out, and the bird quickly snatched it from his hand, nearly taking a finger with it. Snape backed up, and then it flew back out the window.

* * *

Narcissa stood in front of the Malfoys' front door. She hoped that Severus had gotten her letter. The young woman took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. She was greeted by a house elf.

" Welcome, Miss Black. Dobby will show you the way. " he squeaked, leading her into the house and closing the heavy door.

They walked through the foyer and down a long, dimly lit hallway with marble floors. Then came into an elegant sitting room with green and gold furniture. Abraxas and Lucille Malfoy were perched on a couch with glasses of white wine in their hands. Lucius was sitting in a plush chair, reading a book.

The good looking, middle-aged blonde couple stared Narcissa down. She gave a respectful courtsey to her future in-laws. Abraxas responded with a curt nod, Lucille with a very fake smile.

" Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. " Narcissa chirped, taking a few steps closer.

" Good morning. Please sit, Narcissa. " Abraxas replied, nonchalantly.

" Get her a drink, Dobby. " ordered Lucille, rudely.

Dobby quickly scampered off. Narcissa sat down in a chair that was next to Lucius's. Her fiancee didn't even look up at her. She cleared her throat. Lucius furrowed his eyebrows and set his book down on his lap.

" Hello, Lucius. " Narcissa said, politely.

" Hello, my dear. " he purred, feigning interest.

He took her hand and kissed it, as his parents looked on in approval. Old, pure-blood families did not approve of a couple showing affection or having much physical contact until they were married. Lucius and Narcissa both knew this. And it wasn't really difficult for either of them to be so hands off. Afterall, they were not attracted to each other.

Lucius was much too snobbish for Narcissa's taste. Plus she liked men with dark hair. While Lucius preferred exotic looking, very sensual women. And he thought Narcissa was too skinny. He had half a mind to tell her so. But he supposed she would gain some weight when they had children.

" How are you today, Narcissa? " asked Abraxas as he lit a cigar.

" Very well, Mr. Malfoy. And yourself? " she replied, as she folded her hands on her lap.

" Just fine. And call me father. " he told her, with a genuine smile.

" Allright, father. " agreed Narcissa.

Abraxas liked her already. She was quiet, polite, and refined. Just as he'd hoped she would be. He would not have his son marry some wild woman who didn't know her place.

Dobby came back with a glass of white wine for Narcissa. She reluctantly took it. She didn't care for alcohol, but didn't want to be rude. She slowly sipped, trying not to mess up her lipstick.

" You look nice today. " Lucius informed his future bride.

" Thank you, darling. " Narcissa responded, gagging on the inside.

This was going to be a long day...


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa waited at the pub with her hood up. Did he get her letter? Would he come to see her? Did he care?

" What'll it be, sweet cheeks? " asked the bartender.

" Just some water, please. " she requested.

Narcissa didn't drink. Mainly because of her sister. Bellatrix was quite scary when she'd had too much.

Snape was anxious. He was still wondering if Narcissa was angry with him. Did she want to let him have it for being so foward? If that was the case, it would be well deserved. Snape could admit that he was way out of line.

Slowly, he stepped into the bar. He was hit by a cloud of smoke. Strange smells and strange people were all around. Snape loved to drink. But he preferred to be alone when he did. He scanned the room. Then he caught sight of beautiful Narcissa sitting at the bar. She had her hood up and was sipping on what looked like vodka. Or was it water?

Narcissa's eyes lit up when she saw him.

" Hello, Severus. " she said, with a warm smile.

He took a seat next to her and just greeted her with an awkward wave.

" Something to drink? " asked the bartender.

" Fire whiskey. Tall glass please. " Snape replied.

" I really just need... someone to talk to. " Narcissa began.

" What's on your mind? " Snape asked, before taking a large swig of rum as soon as it was set down in front of him.

Narcissa was about to speak, but then she choked up. Her eyes began to water. Snape put a hand on her shoulder.

" It's okay. Whatever you have to say wil stay between us. " he assured her.

Perhaps she was afraid he would say something to Lucius about this little get together. Or what happened the other night...

" Okay. I trust you. " Narcissa told him.

She took a deep breath.

" Have you said anything to anybody... about... well, you know? " she asked.

" Nobody. I swear. " Snape said, in the most trustworthy voice he could muster.

He wasn't lying. He hadn't told a single soul.

There was a moment of silence. Narcissa was relieved. She could relax now.

" Why? " Snape asked, simply.

" Why what? " the pretty blonde replied.

" Why were you going to do it? " he questioned, softly.

There was some more heavy silence. And Narcissa took another deep breath.

" I can't blame you for wondering. I guess it seems that I have everything. And that I'm unappreciative. " she admitted.

" I wasn't thinking that. I know your life isn't perfect. That you don't...love him. " Snape began.

Narcissa was silent, indicating that he was supposed to continue.

" Why would that be worth your life? " he asked.

" I don't want to be stuck with this forever. Stuck being unhappy with a man that I don't love. And a family who expects certain things, and doesn't take my thoughts or feelings into consideration. I don't have any control. Any freedom. I'm miserable. I really am. " she explained, looking ready to burst into tears.

Snape downed the rest of his drink, then signaled that he needed a refill. Especially for what he was about to say. He was quickly given another drink, and he took a good sized gulp.

" Then you should take charge! You don't have to live according to someone else's freaky ass rules! Your sister knew that! " he spat, firmly.

Someone needed to smack some sense into this girl. But Snape immediately began to feel guilty when tears flowed down Narcissa's pale cheeks.

" Andromeda...if only I could be half as brave as her. " she whispered, longingly.

Snape raised an eyebrow. He hadn't quite expected this reaction. He was under the impression that Narcissa hated Andromeda. Just like the rest of her family.

" You miss her. " he stated.

" Yes. And I'm the only one that does...my parents and Bella want nothing to do with her. They hate her now. Just for following her heart. " Narcissa admitted, her voice firm and laced with disgust.

" Blood doesn't make a family, you know. A family needs to love and support each other. No matter what. If they won't do that, you shouldn't care what they think. " Snape declared.

" But I do care. They are my family. They all did what was expected of them. And didn't whine about it. Honestly, my mother and father hate each other. But they obeyed their families. Married to uphold honor. And have pure-blood children. It was an arranged marriage. For once, even Bellatrix did what she was supposed to. And she only loves herself. She puts up with Lestrange because he's a rich, handsome pure-blood. This is how it's been done for centuries. Longer even. " Narcissa argued.

Snape looked utterly disappointed.

" Malfoy doesn't deserve you. " he mumbled.

" What? " questioned Narcissa.

Snape guzzled down his second drink.

" Another? " asked the bartender.

He nodded his head, and the bartender poured him more.

" I'll have what he's having. " Narcissa said.

She was also given a glass of strong fire whiskey over ice. She took just a small sip, and nearly choked. Narcissa never drank strong alcohol. She didn't like the taste or the burn. But tonight, she just wanted to forget her problems. And forget Lucius.

" I just mean...Malfoy is a jerk on his best days. And you're...you're the most beautiful, amazing girl I've ever met. " Snape told her.

He could've punched himself in the mouth right there. He couldn't believe he'd just spilled all that out. Narcissa was speechless. Nobody had ever said something that nice to her before. She looked over at Snape, studying his pale, strangely handsome face. He looked at her. Their eyes were locked. They leaned forward, into an eager kiss. Snape brought a trembling hand to her thigh. At this moment, Narcissa couldn't care less about Lucius.

Hours passed. Both Severus and Narcissa had consumed quite a few drinks. The pretty blonde was quite drunk with a towering blood alcohol level. They'd moved outside into the cold night.

" Do you want to spend the night with me, Severus? " Narcissa asked, her words slurred together.

" Uh...maybe we should just get you home, Narcissa. " he said, nervously.

He did want to spend the night with her. Desperately. His lust and alcohol clouded brain was trying to convince him not to. They were both drunk. Surely it wasn't a good idea.

" Please. I don't want to be alone. " she insisted, leaning on him for support.

Snape took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. His body would not allow him to pass up this opportunity. They ended up renting a cheap room above the pub. Narcissa stumbled in and shed her long cloak.

She flopped onto the comfortable bed. Snape followed. Gently, he sank on top of her, as they sloppily kissed and ran their hands all over each other. Narcissa began undoing the buttons on Snape's shirt. He paused. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
